User talk:Jack "BtR" Saxon
Welcome! Congratulations on starting The Vampire Diaries Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Wiki Easier to talk on here, cause there's like 100 comments on your blog on the Charmed Wiki and I'm sick of scrolling down. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:13, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Same here, I was about to suggest that! -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:14, April 19, 2011 (UTC) And it kept freezing my firefox, which pissed me off. xD Anyways, I'm trying to create a page for Jeremy now. Cause I think I know most things about his character so far. And, where do you get like your photo's on here and stuff? xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:16, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I usually take them myself. It's a confusing process, but I do this: ::a. Get TVD DVD and put it in laptop ::b. Pause the DVD at a good picture ::c. Press PrtSc on the keyboard (near backspace) ::d. Paste into PowerPoint ::e. Crop it so it's alright ::f. Upload it to the wiki :It's a bit confusing, but it's how I always get them for every wiki I edit. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:19, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I figured you done something like that, cause your photos always look different to mine when you upload them. I've only PS'ed like a couple of photos from Season 2 of charmed, because Screencap paradise didn't get them ones. xD --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:22, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I never search the Internet or any site for images. They're always awful quality. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I only basically use Episode Stills now, cause I think they look more professional and all. x) Btw, I've finished the template of Jeremy can you check it out here and see if I missed anything? I done the reference like I did on the Charmed Wiki, about his dob, which I'm pretty sure is 1994, cause Vicki mentioned him only being sixteen in one episodes, so they'll probably place him around the 1994 marks, right? x) --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:25, April 19, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, myy laptop keeps freezing. The template's great, thanks. I just added a few more family members. Now I have someone to make infoboxes when I can't be bothered Thanks for the help. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:30, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :: ::You're welcome. xD If you want me to make some infoboxes when you can't be bothered I can. x) It's just good to get away from The Charmed Wiki for a while. x] --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:32, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :::It's kind of refreshing actually, here where no one else changes what you've written. Where I can just make up the rules as I go along. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:34, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, one of the benefits of having a Wiki to yourself. xD I made a Charmed Wiki like last year sometime, but only edited on it once. -.- --LeonardoWyatt - (talk) - ( ) 15:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :I completely forgot about the one that I made. Once loads of other people started editing it, I got bored. Everyone expected it to be a lot like the Other One. -- Bee T. Are (Call me!!) 15:36, April 19, 2011 (UTC)